The secret preserve
by God of anialation
Summary: Seth and Kendra explore fable haven in an attempt to make map of fablehaven. But discovers more then he meant to.


Fablehaven  
The Secret Preserve  
Chapter 1  
I was sleeping nice and cozy in the attic underneath my blanket. When I smelled breakfast, I smelled bacon, eggs, and toast. So I opened my eyes and saw sunlight coming through the window. It was time to get up. So I got off my bed and saw Kendra sleeping. I got my clothes out of my bag and brought them to the bathroom, I grabbed some red and white shorts, a red t-shirt, and leather boots. I then went to the window & saw fairies out side one of them was red and black with blue eyes. I then went to Kendra's bed and I tried to wake her up saying"wake up Kendra, it's time to get up" said Seth "what" said Kendra "it's time to get up" said Seth. I then went to the door and opened it and went to the bathroom. I then brushed my teeth and took a shower. When I was taking a shower I began to think of what I was going to do today. I thought of fishing for stuff in kuriosk's swamp or seeing the satyr's but I thought against it because Grandpa would be mad. So I decided to look for stuff in graulus's cave, hay there might be treasure in there, there was stuff in kuriosk's domain so there might be stuff in graulus's cave. So I decided to look in there. That decided, I got out of the shower and dried off. Then I put on some deodorant and got dressed. After that I combed my hair, then I heard Kendra banging on the door saying,"are you done yet" then i said "I'm almost done." I Then opened the door to see Kendra waiting there. So I walked down stairs to get breakfast. When I got to the table I saw grandma and grandpa eating breakfast so I sat down and began eating breakfast too. I Then said "good morning" they said "good morning." I Then began eating my breakfast, I then saw Kendra coming Down stairs. I ate my breakfast it was almost time to go to school. Me and Kendra have been going to school at Fablehaven. We have been learning about creatures on preserves. Vanessa has been teaching us, she said there's a surprise today so I finished my breakfast quickly. Then I went outside to look for Vanessa, she was by the pool. Then I asked Vanessa "what's the surprise" "I'll tell you when Kendra gets here" Vanessa said " "awww" then Kendra came outside and I asked "what's the surprise" then Vanessa said "I have an assignment for both of you, you have to explore Fablehaven and write down what you find and take a picture of it, oh and you have to choose creatures that you haven't seen before. You also have to try and make a map of fable haven and mark were you saw the creature and you need to identify the creature. But remember this is an important assignment so you'll be camping out there for a couple weeks, so you'll also be graded on your survival skills. do you understand". We both nodded and went to get things we needed. I went back up to the attic an grabbed a backpack. I grabbed some rope, a compass, a large blank piece of paper, a couple note books, a camera, a couple large bags of magic salt, some extra pairs of clothes, a months supply of food and water, a pound of walrus butter, a gallon of milk, a sleeping bag, a hammock, 15 gaseous potions, 10 energy potions, a first aid kit, a bag of potions tanu gave me, a bunch of fairy cocoons, some sleep darts, and a bunch of other I put all my stuff in my biggest backpack and went down stairs. Then I drank an energy potion. Then I went outside. Me and Kendra were surprised to find Vanessa waiting for us. "Now I'm going to tell you something, each of you can bring a creature, like mendigo or Hugo. But you can't choose Hugo. Okay" then i asked Kendra "what creature are you gonna bring, I'm bringing a wraith." " I'm bringing mendigo" said Kendra. Then I went to the hall of the dead and made a deal with the strongest wraith there and began my journey. I looked up at the sun and knew it was1:30 P.M. So I started walking towards graulus's cave. The wraith was right next to me. We were walking side by side then I pulled out my map and started drawing the hall of dead, graulus's cave, and every thing in between the two places that I saw. Then i got back up and walked towards graulus's cave. I walked for an hour and a half before i finally got there. When I did get there I started setting up camp. First I collected a weeks worth of fire wood and put it in a pile. I Then set up my tent and laid out my sleeping bag. I Then hung my bag from a rope tied to the ceiling and put magic salt around my tent and stuff. Then I started a fire and began cooking some raw meat i brought with me, then I drank some milk. Then I heard something, it came from the bushes, then I saw Kendra emerge from the bushes. I Then asked,"Kendra why are you here." She replied "I saw smoke so I came to investigate." I Then said "oh, are you hungry i got some food," " sure" then I told the revenant that anything that comes over here is yours" then the revenant left."So what are you gonna have mendigo do" "I'll have him keep watch"she replied then Kendra says " mendigo go keep watch and let us know if something approaches". then mendigo ran off. I then Asked Kendra "so what is your strategy? I was thinking of first trying to create an effective map of Fablehaven then I will go and see newel, doran, Nero, and some dark creatures I know and ask them for some information that will help me create an accurate map of Fablehaven, then i will make copies of the map. Then I will go all around Fablehaven looking for new creatures." "I'll do the same as you" said Kendra. I then cut some meat off a chunk on the skillet. I then began to eat. It was good. I put some walrus butter on it. It was good. Then I got in my tent and went to sleep. I awoke to see sunlight. Then I got up and went outside. I was surprised to see that Kendra was gone. Then I sat down and ate breakfast. Then I packed up all my stuff. Then I went into graulus's cave, I began to search graulus's cave. And in one of the corners i saw a bag. I went over to the bag and opened it. I was surprised to find teeth, hundreds of teeth. Then I saw that they were connected, And picked up a leather handle. Then I pulled it out of the bag. Saw that it was a whip. I was surprised how long it was, it was at least 13 feet long. Then i put it in my bag, and left graulus's cave. Then I climbed out of the pit and walked towards kuriosk's domain. Then I called out for my wraith, and in seconds he arrived. Then I pulled out my map and began adding to the map, and in a couple hours I finished my map. Then as I was walking I saw an odd hole, then I noticed that it was a hoof print. Then I marked the spot on my map and followed the trail. As I was getting closer i heard some rustling about 30 feet in front of me so I shade walked towards the source, as go closer i heard it again. Then I told my wraith, "stay out of site but remain near me until the creature has left". Then I slowly walked towards the noise. Then I saw it was like the devil. It had the bottom half of a satyr and the upper half of a goat. And on top of its head were two horns they were at least 3 feet long. It was 12 feet tall and covered in black and red fur. Inside its mouth there were hundreds of razor sharp teeth and its eyes were red. Then I pulled out my camera and took pictures of it. Then I wrote details I noticed. Then the huge beast turned its head away from me and ran off. I then smiled and pulled out my map. Then I marked this location with a word devil. Then I continued walking towards my next check point. It took me at least an hour before I got there. When I got there I saw the tar pit. I Then set up a foldable chair about 3 feet away from the tar pit and put a 15 foot circle of magic salt around the chair. I Then put my stuff down and pulled out a fishing pole. I Then threw the line into the tar pit. Then I let the hook sink into the tar pit. Then I began reeling in the hook when I felt a tug. I continued to reel in when the reel stopped. I pulled with all my might. The reel slowly but surely came up. Then I saw something break the surface, then the line snapped. I quickly grabbed the line and dragged the object to land and pulled it to me. Then I looked at the object it looked like a boulder. But then I saw some metal sticking out of the rock. Then I realized something was in there. So I went to my bag and pulled out a potion i made. It dissolves stone and minerals. So I poured the potion on to the rock and the rock just turned to dust. I was surprised its usual completely destroyed, so I pulled out a bag and put the dust inside then I put it away. What was inside the stone was a metal Sphere with odd carvings on it. Then I pulled out a special gaseous potion and poured it on the sphere. It morphed into a grey mist. I Then I pulled out a bottle and took off the cork, the grey mist was sucked into the bottle. I then put back the cork, then I put the bottle in the bag. I then sat in the chair and fell asleep. I then awoke, I immediately noticed it was midnight. Then I saw what woke me it was a dragon of sorts it was the size of a horse. It then began to speak. It was some odd language, it said "who are you" I responded by saying "my name is Seth, what are you and what language are you speaking" "I'm a shadow dragon and we are speaking the secret language of shadow charmers it is a mixture between goblish, giganti, dragon, the secret language of demons, shadow language, and the secret language of ethereal beings, why do you not feel fear in my presence, you are a shadow charmer aren't you" said, the creature. "How do you know that" said Seth. "I could tell, because you are radiating darkness , certain creatures can see it" replied the creature. "Oh, you seem to know a lot about shadow charmers" said Seth. "I should, considering I'm a shadow dragon" replied the creature. "What do you mean" said Seth " shadow dragons used to ally them selves with shadow charmers until the last great shadow war, if you want i could ally my self with you" said the creature. "How would that work and what is a shadow war" said Seth "it would mean I would become your ally or partner and I would also teach you about the history of shadow charmers and how to use you abilities and stuff and I will tell you about shadow wars if we make a contract" said the creature. "To do this we would make a deal of sorts" said the creature. Then i replied "how do we make contract". Then the creature said "first I would mark with my symbol by engulfing you with my fire which will not hurt you because you are a shadow charmer, second you will mark me with your symbol by putting your hand on me and saying what feats you have accomplished,third we will both say I swear then it is done". I began to think to my self wether or not make a contract it would be awesome to have a dragon as an ally. Then I finally decided to make a contract. Then I said "let's make a contract" said Seth. "Okay" replied the creature. He then blew fire at me it, didn't hurt at all. Then he stopped I then walked up to the creature and put my hand on his shoulder and said "I have captured a fairy, I have awakened Ollock the glutton and put him back to sleep, I have removed the nail from the revenant, I have stolen a unicorn horn from grunhold, I have convinced a dragon not to eat me, I have killed a guardian of a dragon temple, I have stolen from a dragon temple, I have made a deal with thronis and left him satified, I have caught a leprechaun and took his stuff, i have made a deal with the singing sisters, i have acquired the sword of light and darkness, i have gotten to the island in the Bermuda Triangle, I have slain the demon graulus, and became a shadow charmer". Then in unison we both said "I swear" then I said "so is that it" "yes" said the creature. "So what is your name" I said. He then replied "my name is Draco". "So what is a shadow war" said Seth Draco replied "a shadow war is a war between two shadow charmers, each of these shadow charmers would have thousands of dark creatures under there command. There would be much destruction during these wars but there were also great shadow wars between thousands of shadow charmers entire nations were destroyed but the last great shadow war was the worst of all. All of The shadow charmers were destroyed and there was so much destruction that an entire continent was destroyed" "oh, so I was wondering what kind of creatures were in a shadow charmers army?" "There were wraith, the undead, trolls, and other dark creatures" "wraith go keep watch, let's go to bed" I said. I then fell asleep.  
Then i awoke to the sound of a roar. I immediately got up. I then looked to the source and was surprised to see Draco and revenant fighting the devil creature. The creature was engulfed in fire it knocked down the revenant. Then the monster was engulfed in black fire. It then ran off into the woods. I then said "what the hell happened"! "Well, your wraith was keeping watch when suddenly that creature attacked him so I went to help him then the monster was engulfed in fire then I attacked, suddenly the monster grew 6 inches and threw your revenant on the ground, so blew fire and engulfed him in black fire"replied Draco. "Oh, so where do you think we should go next" I replied. Then Draco said "I think we should go to the island of wolves" I replied "there's an island here, where is it"? Draco says "it's just a three days walk from here, but on the way we could go to the prison of hell where there are many dark creatures that you can get and there is also a shadow temple where you can acquire magical objects from the last great shadow war but you can never tell anybody the location of the shadow temple except other shadow charmers and wizards that you can trust with this knowledge". I said "okay, I'll right down the location in the secret language of shadow charmers with shadow ink made from ink from a kraken on a preserve near Bermuda combined with the blood of an invisible chameleon on the preserve living mirage and kuriosk's blood mixed with umite wax mixed with a melted enchanted stone, which can only be seen by a shadow charmer in the light of enchanted shadow candles made from shadow ink mixed with umite wax made from a dark umite". I then pulled out my map and started drawing sections of the map. Then I got up and grabbed my backpack,and stuff then I started walking towards the isle of wolves. Then i said "how long till we get to our first destination", Draco replied,"it will take about a day of walking until we get to the prison of hell" then i said "okay". I then looked ahead and saw some tracks, they were odd. They looked like deer prints so I took a picture of them and followed them for an hour and a half. When finally I found the creature it was half elk half man. I then took a picture of it and marked the place with antlers. I then got up and continued walking towards the prison of hell. I began to wonder what I would encounter on my journey. Then I continued to walk for the next 14 hours. I was 20 minutes away from the prison of hell when I notice some thing up ahead, It was a wraith! Then i saw my own wraith come In front of me then I asked Draco,"what is this" "they are the guardians of the prison. They would of attacked us if you were not a shadow charmer, but the next guardian of the prison will not be as willing to let us pass, in ancient times shadow charmers would have there wraiths guard there prisoners and artifacts and depending on what is under your command decides how powerful you are". I was surprised to see so many wraiths there were hundreds! Then I saw a large cave, sitting in front of it sat a huge three headed dog. It was as big as a dragon, it's three heads were dark black and it's hulking body was the size graulus. This thing could defeat anything. I then said "what is it"? "It is Cerberus greatest guardian of all time, Cerberus once slew a thousand demons he is one of the most destructive beasts of all time and the guardian of the prison of hell witch is a huge realm known as the tenth circle of hell, there are nine circles of hell, the ninth is so terrible that even the greatest demons fear it, the prison of hell is a thousand times worse." I then widened my eyes unable to imagine something that would scare a demon, so then what would the prison of hell be like. We then approached the three headed dog known as Cerberus. I then asked Cerberus,"May we enter" he then replied "yes, you can enter but only if you are able to tame the obsidian golem" "what is an obsidian golem" I said. "The obsidian golem is a golem made out of obsidian, it was created when a magma golem (which is a golem made out of magma) was chained to the bottom of Mariana's trench until it broke its chains. Once it came on land it became a obsidian golem, but they are extremely dangerous. They were used by the greatest shadow charmers, they had them be In charge of there wraiths and other creatures that radiated magical fear in their army because they're nearly indestructible" replied Draco. "So how do I tame it"? Draco replies "you have to engrave your name upon it with the with the tooth or claw of a shadow dragon soaked in shadow ink which will not be easy because it will be mad with rage". "So how do I engrave my name upon a nearly indestructible golem while it is mad with rage" "I don't know, but first you'll need to get one of my teeth or claws then you need to soak it in shadow ink" replied Draco. I then said "okay", then I walked up to Draco and asked him "how do I remove one of your claw's" he then said "you don't, one of my teeth was knocked loose in the fight with the creature I fought earlier" then he pulled out a tooth and gave it to me. It was ruffly the size of my finger, it was heavier then I expected. I then pulled out a bottle of shadow ink and put the tooth inside the bottle. Then I asked where is this golem "he is the first guardian of the shadow temple, one of three gaurdians" I then said "what, that's at least a 2 days walk and back". He then replied "once you tame the obsidian golem we'll be able to move faster" I then replied, "hey I just realized if I tame the obsidian golem I'll make a cart that he will pull". I the began to formalize a plan in my mind, then suddenly I knew how we were going to tame the obsidian golem. Then I told Draco and we continued walking towards the shadow temple.  
Chapter 2  
I then noticed that there was a huge tree in front of me. It was at least 300 feet high. I just stood there looking at the tree with awe. I then said "what is it"? "It is the last tree of life, they are very rare. They are extremely powerful, a single branch from the tree of life is powerful enough to destroy a fairy shrine. The immense power of the tree of life is powerful enough to destroy the vault that contained the gateway to the demon Zzyxx. It's leaves can give eternal life and bring back the dead. It's sap can heal any wound. But each of these trees have a seed at its center that can become a new tree of life, if swallowed you will gain great power. these trees have fruit, gems, and treasure growing on this tree. There are rare ingredients in this tree that can help you make very useful potions, you should gather some things from this tree"said Draco. Seth says "Hmm, we'll we could spend the night here and gather rare ingredients for potions". Draco says, "i agree, I was thinking we could spent he night on the tree" "okay". I then walked up to the base of the tree an started climbing. As I began to make my way up the tree I said "so if these trees have so much power why don't people try to take the power"? "Because it is not possible to take its immense power". "Oh, so, how high do you think we should go" I replied. Draco says,"I was thinking at least halfway up" I said,"okay". I continued to climb the tree while Draco flew up with the wraith on his back. I continued climbing for an hour, by then It was about a 3 minute climb to the half way point. I then reached the first branch and climbed on top of it then Draco came over and landed on the branch, i then noticed the wraith was not on Draco's back. I then asked "where's the wraith" "he's guarding the camp site" Draco said. I then said, "oh,where is it" Draco replies, "it's not far, just over there behind that huge branch". I nodded, we then walked over to the huge branch. I then climbed to the top of the branch and stood up. I was surprised to see the camp. It was on top of an enormous branch my sleeping bag was set up. I then jumped onto the camp site and put my bag down. I then looked at the sky and saw that the moon was in the sky, it was a full moon. It felt as if it was radiating light. I Then laid down and got in my sleeping bag, then I went to sleep. As I fell asleep I could feel the hard wood. I then began to think about my the eternals. I still couldn't believe I was one of them. I remembered the day I became an eternal so clearly, how on that day me, Kendra, and Vanessa became eternals. I remember how I felt when it happened, I felt amazing. Then I woke up, I felt the sun on my skin. It felt warm as I opened my eyes. I then got up and noticed that there was some fruit in small branch. I then got up and walked towards the branch and picked a fruit. I then saw that it was a peach and bit into it. It was delicious, it made me feel amazing. It felt as if I was filled with energy, I felt like I could do a thousand push-ups and not break a sweat. I then went and grabbed a large bag and ran towards the large branch three feet away from the one I was on and jumped onto it and continued running. I then started climbing the tree when I saw a huge flaming bird, I then realized it was a Phoenix. I then quickly climbed into a nearby branch and stood still. I then watched the Phoenix and thought about what to do. "A Phoenix would be useful, but it would kill me before I'd tame it. What to do, what to do, aha. I shall steal an egg. A Phoenix could be useful if properly cared for and tamed. But to do so I would need a distraction." I then began to formulate a plan. Then I called Draco and said " I need you to lure the Phoenix away from her nest". He replied "how would you like me to lure the Phoenix away" I then said "I don't know it's up to you, just make sure the Phoenix Is out of sight from the nest" "ok" Draco replied and flew off. I then waited for Draco to lure away the Phoenix. I then watched as. Draco swooped in from the sky and attacked the Phoenix. The Phoenix then flapped its wing and took to the sky and clawed Draco with its talons. Then Draco charged towards the Phoenix's nest and grabbed about six of the 13 eggs. Then Draco started flying away as the Phoenix chased him to retrieve its eggs. I then ran towards the nest and started putting the eggs in my backpack I had put six eggs in my backpack when I heard a roar that sounded like Draco. I then put on my back pack and grabbed the last egg. I then ran towards the edge of the branch and jumped as Draco caught me with the Phoenix in pursuit I then pulled a potion out of my bag and threw it at the Phoenix. The bottle hit the Phoenix's wing and broke when the potion hit its wing. Then the phoenix became confused and headed back to its nest. I then took my backpack of my back and gave it to Draco. I then said "Draco could you take this back to camp." He replied "yes, but I want to remind you I'm not your pack horse but I will come get you when your ready to head back to camp" I then said "okay, put me down over by that branch". He replied "okay" I then jumped off Draco's back and landed on a small branch. I then checked my surroundings to decide where to go. I then looked up and saw a bag hanging from a branch about 3 meters above me. I then began to climb towards the bag it took me about 3 minutes to reach the bag, I then put the bag in my backpack. I then noticed that the sun was setting. So I began heading back to the camp sight. I then pulled out a whistle and called Draco he then landed on a branch next to me and said "that was fast" I then shrugged and got on Draco's back he then flew towards camp. It took us about 20 minutes to get back to camp. When we arrived I got of Draco's back and took the eggs and the bag I found and put them in my fire proof bag. I then went to my sleeping bag and told my wraith to keep watch. I then laid down and went to sleep.


End file.
